gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Loser Like Me
' '''Loser Like Me' en español Un perdedor como yo, es una canción presentada en el episodio Original Song. Junto a Get It Right y Hell To The No, entre otras, es una de las primeras canciones escritas especialmente para la serie de televisión Glee. Es cantada por New Directions en las regionales 2011, con solos de Finn y Rachel. Esta canción también aparece en Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. Contexto de la canción: Los miembros de New Directions componen este tema haciéndole frente a las burlas y hostigamientos que reciben día a día por ser parte del Club Glee, con una melodía muy rítmica y con una letra inspirada en diferentes sucesos (como los empujones que algunos de ellos reciben por parte de los matones del equipo de futbol, o la tierra que Sue colocó en los casilleros de Santana y Brittany). Junto a Get it Right , son las canciones con las que New Directions se presentó en las Regionales . Contexto de la canción en New Directions: Tina se siente mal ya que todos sus amigos tienen algo que hacer y ella aun no. No la aceptaron en la universidad y no quiere irse a Nueva York sin saber que hacer allí, por lo que dice sentirse como una perdedora. Blaine, Artie y Sam le dicen que ellos también se llegaron o se sienten así, luego Blaine comienza a tocar el piano y juntos cantan la canción. Letra Version de Original Song Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Santana: Huh) But hey! Rachel con New Directions: Everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me Rachel: You may say that I'm a freak show, (Santana: '''I don't care) But, hey! '''Rachel con New Directions: Give it just a little time, I bet you're gonna change your mind Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take Rachel y Finn: That's right Rachel con New Directions: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name Rachel: And I'll just look away Rachel y Finn: That's right Rachel con New Directions (Finn y Rachel): Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Rachel y Finn con New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Finn: Push me up against the locker Finn con New Directions: And, hey, all I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss Finn: I'm not thinking 'bout you haters Finn con New Directions: 'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car. Rachel con New Directions: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, Rachel: It ain't so hard to take. Rachel y Finn: That's right. Rachel con New Directions: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. Rachel: And I'll just look away. Rachel y Finn: That's right. Rachel con New Directions (Finn y Rachel): Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Rachel y Finn con New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Rachel: A loser like me. Brittany y Santana con las chicas de New Directions (chicos de New Directions): Hey, you, over there, (Oh! Oh!) Keep the "L" up up in the air (Oh! Oh!) Hey, you, over there, (Oh! Oh!) Keep the "L" up 'cause I don't care (Oh! Oh!) You can throw your sticks, (Oh! Oh!) And you can throw your stones (Oh! Oh!) Like a rocket just watch me go, yeah (Oh! Oh!) L-O-S-E-R, (Oh! Oh!) I can only be who I are! New Directions (Rachel): (Yeah!) Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth Finn y Rachel: So everyone can hear Rachel con New Directions (Finn y Rachel): Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Rachel y Finn con New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, Rachel con New Directions (Mercedes con Rachel y Finn): Just (Mercedes: Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Rachel y Finn: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (Mercedes: Oh!) You wanna be (Mercedes: Be!) Rachel y Finn con New Directions: You wanna be A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel con New Directions: A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel con New Directions: A loser like me. Version de New Directions Blaine: you may think that I'm a zero Everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me You may say that I'm a freak show, Give it just a little time, I bet you're gonna change your mind Sam: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way Sam y Tina: It ain't so hard to take Sam: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name Sam y Tina: And I'll just look away Sam: Yeah I'll just look away Artie y Tina: Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down Baby, I don't care Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, You wanna be, A loser like me Artie:' A loser like me. Sam: Push me up against the locker Artie y Tina: All I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss Sam: I'm not thinking 'bout you haters Artie y Tina: I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car. Blaine y Tina: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, Blaine: It ain't so hard to take. Blaine y Tina: And I know one day you'll be screaming my name. And I'll just look away. Artie, Sam y Tina: Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down Baby, I don't care Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me. Artie: Just go ahead Blaine, Sam y Tina(Artie): Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth (Run your mouth) So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (Knock me down) Baby, I don't care (I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, Todos: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me Artie: A loser like me Todos: A loser like me Curiosidades *Junto a Get It Right y Valerie, es una de las tres únicas presentaciones de competencia en las que se usan micrófonos. Curiosamente, todas estas canciones son de la segunda temporada. *La canción fue escrita por los productores Adam Anders y Peer Astrom, junto a los compositores Savan Kotecha, Martin Sandberg y Johan Schuster. *Es uno de los dos números en competencia donde objetos de utilería son usados, en este caso granizados de confeti. El otro es Pinball Wizard, donde Vocal Adrenaline incorpora máquinas de pinball. Casualmente, ambas canciones son el número final de cada competencia. *En el tour Glee Live, Blaine y Kurt fueron parte de la presentación de Loser Like Me, aúnque Blaine no pertenecía a New Directions en ese entonces, y Kurt, quien tampoco estaba en el club en el momento. *''Loser Like Me'' fue presentada en dos categorías para las nominaciones Grammy. *Fue la primera canción original interpretada por todo el club. *En uno de los borradores de Original Song, Quinn y Rachel escribieron Loser Like Me. *La versión de esta canción en el episodio New Directions es acústica. *Tina canta con las tres personas que mejor se lleva en el coro *Es la segunda vez que Artie, Blaine, Sam y Tina cantan juntos, la primera vez fue en Hold On Errores *Cuando Mike empuja el carro con los vasos al escenario, uno de ellos está de lado, pero unos pocos segundos después, en otra toma, está derecho. *En una de las tomas, Quinn sube las escaleras dos veces. Imágenes Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg 640px-Glee216-1103.jpg 640px-Glee216-1141.jpg 640px-Loserlikeme.jpg 44364584.jpg A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8_Large.jpg ImagesCA3I7VWV.jpg ImagesCAKW8SPO.jpg Loser_like_me.png loser-like-me.jpg Loser-like-me-art.jpg Santana-LLM.png Tumblr_li4qtwXiyh1qb1u9to1_500.gif Tumblr_liuzwbTxNk1qh9rk7.gif Tumblr_lk7ekmLvvI1qfji35o1_500.gif 2-16-loser-like-me.png 2-16-loser-like-me.png 44364584.jpg 640px-Glee216-1103.jpg 640px-Glee216-1141.jpg 640px-Loserlikeme.jpg A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8 Large.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg ImagesCA3I7VWV.jpg ImagesCAKW8SPO.jpg Loser-Like-Me-Glee-cast.jpg Loser-like-me-art.jpg Loser like me.png Santana-LLM.png Tumblr li4qtwXiyh1qb1u9to1 500.gif Tumblr liuzwbTxNk1qh9rk7.gif Tumblr lk7ekmLvvI1qfji35o1 500.gif Video thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoría:Canciones del episodio Original Song Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones originales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones de Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3 Categoría:Canciones del episodio New Directions Categoría:Trios